Surprise! Another SaiyaJin...
by JiChan
Summary: What happened when Vegeta was in space training? Well, read this. Duh. And you'll know. This is the prologue to my story, review it and if you like it I'll continue. Bye! ^.~
1. Prologue

*Hiya People! This is the lil Ji-chan! My first story is just something I thought would be cute to have happen. It first starts out when Vegeta is in space doing his training n what not and he comes across another saiyajin! Ooh spooky, 'hehe' But anyway review for me okie dokie? Thankies! *  
  
~* Surprise! *~  
  
Vegeta was standing on some un known planet just gazing up at the starts thinking of how he could get stronger then Goku.   
  
"Kakarot...I will be stronger then you..."  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment and turns walking inside his space ship.  
  
Out in space...  
"How long have I been floating around here for! I need to get to a planet soon or this stupid piece of shit will run out of fuel then I'll be stuck out here for who know how long!"   
  
A saiyajin woman having black hair that fell to her mid back and had dark violet eyes looked around her ship and saw a red flashing light blinking rather brightly   
  
"Oh...that can't be good."  
  
She looked around franticly   
  
"I'm going to be stuck out here!!! This can't be!! I'm gonna die!!"   
  
she began whining un controllably as her ship just began to plummet.  
  
On the planet...  
Vegeta was getting a lil bored sitting in a chair as he looked outside. He just got done training after a few long hours and thought a break would be best for him now. He had made himself a sandwich as his feet were propped up on the controls. He sat there in some what of a gaze and blinked almost falling over as he saw another ship falling towards the small planet   
  
"What the hell! "  
  
In the falling ship...  
"Aaah!! Oh great I'm stuck in a gravity pull of that stupid planet! I'm going crash!"  
  
She looked around quickly for something to do to.  
  
"Uh...uh...oh jeez oh jeez. What to do what to do!? This can't be happening!"  
  
She jerked her head, as her hair flew in front of her face some, over to the window seeing the planet getting closer rather fast like.  
  
"This is gonna hurt...Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!"  
  
Her ship made contact with the small planet causing a huge crater where she landed. The crash caused her to hit her head as she fell to the floor in a heap as some of the ship managed to break loose falling on top of her in a pile of rubble.  
  
In Vegeta's ship...  
"What the hell..."  
  
Vegeta blinked standing there now leaning over the control panel looking out the window watching as the smoke and dust died down.  
  
"That was some kinda wreck they had...'heh' Stupid loser. They probably died during contact."  
  
Vegeta sorta laughed some and finished his sandwich in one bite heading to the door.  
  
"I guess I better go check it out...I don't need anyone living here to get in my way of training."  
  
He walked out and flew over to the wreckage, which wasn't really that far. He flew up floating over it looking down as he crossed his arms.  
  
"What to do...blast it now and get it over with. Or look for survivors and blast them one by one..."  
  
Vegeta laughed and then got real quiet as his ears picked up a faint noise from inside.  
  
In the ship...  
She struggled some trying to get the rubble off her but then fell back down as the knock on her head caused her to black out again.  
  
Outside...  
"Ah, so there is a survivor. How pleasant."  
  
He flew down looking for a way to get in and noticed a hole in the side of the ship. He walked in kicking away a few things that where on the ground. It was real dark but the red emergency lights flickered in and out lighting the ship up some.  
  
"Hey! If anyone's in here speak up!"  
  
Vegeta looked around not getting a response. He walked around climbing up on top of some of the rubble.  
  
"Dammit I know some one is in here, say something!"  
  
He looked around again and then looked down seeing a small hand just lying there surrounded in blood. He lifted up a few heavy steal beams tossing them aside as they crashed onto the floor. Getting through all the debris he noticed it was a girl under all that steal and metal. He looked around to see if anyone else was around and looks back down not really sure of what to do now.  
  
"Now what..."  
  
Vegeta blinked catching his sights on a tail. He shook his head not believing this.  
  
"No, this just can't be! It can't! It's...it's just not possible!"  
  
Vegeta then got rid of the debris and looked at her again seeing she had a hit on the head and a few more woods, all of which bleeding pretty badly. So he decided the best thing was to just fix her up...and of course tell her to leave again when she was healed. He kneeled down and picked her up gently in case she had any broken bones or anything he didn't want to make worse, and left going back to ship...  
  
"What a day this turned out to be..."  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter One

Surprise!  
  
Vegeta managed to clean off the blood that had stuck itself to her skin. He wrapped up her wounds and laid her down on his bed and sat there in a chair waiting for her to wake up.  
  
"She better wake up soon, I'm not about to just sit here all day."  
  
He put his arms behind his head leaning the chair back a lil with his feet propped up at the edge of the bed and stared at her.  
  
"So, she's a saiyajin...Now this is interesting...She should heal rather quickly then."  
  
After saying this he saw her twitch a lil and blink her dark violet eyes, as she looked around all dazed and weak. She put her hand to her head where she was hit and winced at the pain and sat up. She looked around at her surroundings then over at Vegeta who had his arms crossed and looked back at her as their eyes locked for a moment in silence.  
  
"..."  
"Why are you looking at me like that? It's not nice to stare at someone of superiority to yourself."  
"What are you talking about woman? If anyone has any superiority it would be me. And don't talk to me like that, I just saved your life. You should be thanking me."  
"Well thanks for your help, but if you must be mistaken. I'm a saiyajin, a very strong and proud race of skillful fighters. So if you even think of trying anything with me mister I'll just have to kill you."  
'heh' "You're real funny, woman. I'm surprised that you don't know who I am. Being a saiyajin and all you should know what to in front of royalty."  
  
She blinked and stared at him for a second thinking he was some kinda nut. Vegeta just gave her a gaze back as her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh jeez! You're Vegeta aren't you?!"  
  
He nods  
  
"Yes, I am. Now who are you?"  
  
Vegeta said sounding more like a demand then a question.  
  
"Well I'm Kakurine."  
"Kakurine?"  
"Yes, that's what I said."  
  
Vegeta kept thinking of that name 'What does that sound like...Kakurine...' He broke out of his thought and suddenly said a loud.  
  
"Kakarot?"  
  
Kakurine looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Yea, that's my brother...but how do you know him? I heard he was dead."  
"Huh? You're...brother?"  
"Yes. My brother, I remember him from we where little. Well only a little bit anyway. He was sent away to Earth and I was kept at home. I wasn't old enough to go on a mission and plus I'm a girl, we aren't allowed to fight really. Unless necessary."  
"But, how did you get here. No one was suppose to have survived. That's what I heard."  
"Oh yea, the thing with the planet blowing up and all. I know about that. It was a lil after my brother was sent away. I was around 4 or 5 years old I guess. My dad was fighting and my mom put me in a space pod and sent me away to be safe. 'Sighs' I don't really remember my parents. When I landed on my first planet I lived there for a while and left. I did that for a few years, just planet hopping. I don't really have a place to call home. I land where I land and stay there for a while."  
"Well...how about I take you back to Earth with me. I'm looking for Kakarot and he should be home by now."  
"You mean, my brother is really alive? And he's still on Earth?!"  
"Not exactly...but he should be there anyway."  
"Oh thank you! So much!"  
  
She smiled with her eyes all watery about to cry thinking 'I'm going to see my brother again, this will be the best! I can't wait to see him again!' Filled with excitement she reached over and wrapped her arms around Vegeta hugging him as tight as she could, still sorta weak from her crash.  
  
Vegeta blinked not really knowing how to respond and looked at her thinking to himself 'I can't believe I'm actually doing a good thing...for someone related to Kakarot none the less.' He sorta just moved his hands around her on her back giving a slight hug back to her before she let go.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm going to head back to Earth now. So you better get back to sleep."  
"Ok, that sounds like a good idea."  
  
Vegeta stood up and walked out to the control room and stood there for a moment still with his back to her.  
  
"Oh, and if you get hungry. The kitchen is just behind you."  
  
He walked out as the electric door shut behind him. Kakurine sat there and smiled still excited and laid her head back down pulling her covers back up as she fell asleep.  



	3. Chapter Two

Surprise!   
  
Vegeta yawned and woke up from a brief nap and looked out the window to see that Earth was coming up closer now.  
  
"Well it's about time! I can't believe how far I was, damn."  
  
He looks back over his shoulder hearing something in the other room and arched a brow just remembering he had someone with him now.  
  
"Oh yea...I almost forgot about that."  
  
He turned around and walked into the kitchen and his jaw almost dropped as the electric door opened seeing everything gone in the kitchen. The fridge was open, the cabinets where all open. And the place was a mess.  
  
"What the! But...I...Aah! What the fuck! There's no food!"  
  
Vegeta ran into the kitchen and looked around knowing Kakurine must have been the one to eat it all.  
  
"Where did she go?! She must have done this, to be a younger sibling of Kakarot I know this was her mess."  
  
He looked over as another door opened and she stood there dripping wet holding her towel up covering herself. Her hair was stuck to her face and her tail was dripping water in a small puddle on the floor as she sorta just looked at Vegeta funny.  
  
"What the hell are you doing woman!!"  
  
She blinked and tilted her head to the side confused.  
  
"Huh? W-what are you talking about, Vegeta?"  
"Gah! Woman, get some damn clothes on! Jeez!  
"What? I got a towel. I was actually looking for you. See I don't have any extra clothes and well, I can't very well walk around naked. So can I borrow something? Just till we get to Earth?"  
"Fine, fine! Just get something on! And when your done get out here I need to talk to you."  
  
Vegeta was sorta red after looking at a half naked woman in front of him just standing there. He had turned his back when he first saw her trying to hide his face somewhat, and also trying to keep good manners of course. She walked into his room and grabbed something from his drawer and walked back out to see him again.  
  
"Ok, this better?"  
  
Vegeta turned around only looking with one eye and saw her standing there just wearing a dark blue T-shirt which was to big for her that came down to her knees. Her hair was still wet hanging over her shoulders as her tail sorta wiggled around from the back under the shirt.  
  
"Yea, I suppose. But anyway, why did you eat all my food!!!!!"  
"Aah! Don't yell! Jeez, sorry I was just hungry."  
"Just?! Just hungry! Is that all! What if it took us days to get back to Earth! Then what! We'd starve! That's what!"  
"I said sorry! I mean, isn't that ok? And we can always stop somewhere ya know."  
"Sorry isn't good enough! And where are we supposed to stop huh! Oh ok, let's go to the next Waffle House before get off the exit to go to Earth! Or how about we hit the next Texaco gas station, I have to take a piss! You can't just stop somewhere, we're in space remember!"  
"Well jeez! Don't lecture me on this stuff! And anyway, I think I know more about space then you do! I've only lived in it my whole life! And actually yes you can stop somewhere to piss! It's called a space port, genius!! And one more thing, don't take that tone with me got it! You are the one who decided to bring me here in the first place! You could have left me to die! So don't go saying anything about me being here!! Understood!!"  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth and raises his hand about to say something, but didn't? He was just speechless, someone actually yelled back at him? This isn't right, is it? No, no way. But yea it did happen. Strange huh?  
  
"I..."  
"Yea, yea. Whatever Vegeta. Now if you don't mind. I'm going to dry my hair. Just call me when we get to Earth Okie dokie?"  
"But..."  
"Thanks."  
  
She turned around and left as the electric doors shut behind her. Vegeta stood there, still with his hand raised and mouth open and blinked.  
  
"Uuh..."  
  
A loud beeping noise went off signaling they just hit the Earth's gravity.  
  
"Oh great. Here we go."  
  
Vegeta went over to the controls as the ship started falling faster to the Earth aimed to Bulma's back yard. Kakurine ran out holding herself in the frame of the doors trying not to fall as everything was shaking.  
  
"Aaah!! Hey! Vegeta! What's going on! What's with all the shaking and the loud beepy noise thingy! This doesn't seem very good!"  
"Will you be quiet for a second! We're about to land!"  
"You call this landing!!! We're plummeting! Not landing!!"  
"Oh yea, I forgot! Look who's talking, miss I crashed into a planet!!!"  
"That's not my fault! I ran outta fuel!"  
"Excuses, excuses! Now be quiet!"  
"Don't tell me what to-Aaah!!!"  
  
The ship crashed into the back yard as Kakurine fell during mid sentence. Vegeta smiled and stood up walking out.  
  
"Oh yea, you should have put on your belt before landing. Opps, silly me. How could I forget."  
  
She just grumbled something and got back up. Vegeta jumped out and oh what a pleasant sight he got. Yamcha standing there acting like we was going to fight him. Funny I know, but please don't laugh. Yamcha is a can short of a six pack ya know. And then his sight caught eye of a big blue puffball, oh wait. That's Bulma's head.  
  
"Ew, hey guys. What stinks? Oh, it's you. You need a bath mister."  
  
Bulma turned around walking inside as Vegeta for some reason followed. They got inside as Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong looked back at the ship and saw a girl come out her hair was wet and she wore just a T-shirt.  
  
"What, Vegeta picked up a girlfriend?"  
  
Yamcha blinked as the girl gave him a glare and jumps out of the ship walking to him. Yamcha sorta eyed her up and down and caught glimpse of her tail and jumped back.  
  
"Aah! Oh my god! She...she's a saiyajin too you guys!!"  
"Well, thank you mister obvious. Now, is this Earth?"  
  
Kakurine looked at Yamcha as she couldn't tell is he was scared or in love. He was red, but shaking at the same time.  
  
"This is...uh...um...Earth! Don't hurt me!"  
"I'm not going to hurt you jeez. I just asked a question."  
"Hey uh, who are you? Are you like, Vegeta's girlfriend or something?"  
"What! You must me kidding me! No way! And anyway, I am Kakurine. What are you?"  
"Well I'm uh...Yamcha...........................Hey! What do you mean what am I?"  
  
Yamcha had a delayed reaction to what she said and she had already walked off. She walked up to the building as Bulma walked out and stopped looking back at her.  
  
"Hey, uh. Who are you?"  
"I'm Kakurine, where's Vegeta?"  
"Vegeta? Oh, he's inside getting a shower. Do you two like, know each other?"  
"Well obviously, I know his name don't I?"  
"Hey don't get an attitude with me!"  
"I'll do what I want you stupid Earth human! I suggest you don't start anything with me got it!"  
  
Yamcha stood behind her waving his arms to Bulma and moved his mouth not saying anything but lipped out 'She's a saiyajin. Look at her tail.' Bulma blinked not catching what he was trying to say and looked down seeing her tail wiggling behind her.  
  
"Aah! Oh jeez! You're a uh, saiyajin! How many of you guys are there!"  
"Oh come on, I'm not here to kill anyone or anything. I'm just looking for my brother. Vegeta said he would be here. Ya seen him?"  
"Brother? I only know one other person like you, his names Goku."  
"Goku? Nah, that's not him. I'm looking for Kakarot."  
"Well that is him, he just sorta changed his name."  
"Oh all righty! So is he here?"  
"Nope, he is sorta lost somewhere. We don't know. But he's not dead though."  
"Woman!!! Get me a drying cloth!"  
  
Both girls turned around hearing that familiar yell from the bathroom. Bulma yelled back at him.  
  
"I have a name! Get it your self or you can drip dry! Jerk!"  
"He's so needy, isn't he?"  
"Sure is, how did you put up with him in space?"  
"Oh I didn't, I was asleep most of the time. I just met him actually."  
"Oh, I thought you two where like boyfriend girlfriend or something."  
"Aaah!! We don't even like each other!! Jeez! Why does everyone say that!"  
  
They both turned around hearing Vegeta complain some more.  
  
"What is this?! Is this some kind of joke!"  
"Huh?"  
"These garments you gave me! Are they for a man or a woman?! They're pink!"  
"That's the style here Vegeta. Deal with it."  
  
Kakurine laughed hearing Vegeta complain like a lil girl. She lost it when he stepped out of the bathroom. Vegeta sorta stood there with his hands in his pockets, kinda like...a GAP commercial gone bad? She just fell over laughing as did everyone else, only they didn't fall over. Vegeta stood there, all mad like.  
  
"Shut up or I'll blast you all!!"  
"Aw calm down there tiger. Jeez, you gotta admit. Ya look like a sweetie in pink! Ya lil stud."  
"What!? What did you just call me!"  
'Hehe' "Nothing."  
"That's what I thought. Are you still walking around like that!! You think you would put clothes on in public! What's wrong with you woman?!"  
"Huh? Are you still going on about that?"  
  
Yamcha blushed brightly thinking of what the new girl had under her long T-shirt. Bulma smiled, being on her nice side now and offered her some new clothes.  
  
"Hey, you can have something of mine if ya like. You're about my size, so my stuff should fit."  
"All right sure."  
"And anyway, where did you get that shirt? No offense but it's just not a very good fashion statement. Not for you anyway."  
"Oh this? It's Vegeta's. We all know how bad he is with clothes. He's kinda like a lil kid, you gotta pick his clothes for him. 'Hehe'"  
  
Vegeta just made a face at her as she walked off with Bulma talking about clothes and girly things of that sort.  



	4. Chapter Three

Surprise!  
  
*Okie dokie, now here is where everything gets messed up! We all know after the wholes pink shirt deal they all head off find Trunks meet Goku and blah blah blah, well note this is a fan fiction meaning things are gonna be a lil screwed up so guess what? No Trunks scene. But but but!!! Don't hate me just yet!! He will get here later on promise! Okie dokie! So you can keep reading. *  
  
As the girls went inside to get some clothes, Vegeta and Yamcha sorta looked at each other for a second, until Vegeta had to go and break the silence.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
"What? Hey, don't snap at me Vegeta. I didn't do anything. Chill man."  
'Hmph.'   
  
Vegeta sat down, across the table from Yamcha and just looked away, being the proud arrogant guy he is. Bulma walked out and went over to the grill as she continued to cook.  
  
"Well Kakurine should be out soon, she's just looking for something she likes. But anyway, Vegeta who is she? She's a saiyajin to right? I mean, she has a tail and all. Are you like her boyfriend or something?"  
"What?! Don't be absurd woman, to think I actually have time to put up with a female now. I'm to busy to have some woman bothering me while I'm training now."  
"Well sorry, I was just asking. You're right though, what kinda girl would wanna waste her time with you anyway."  
"what was that!"  
"You heard me! You arrogant little basterd!"  
"Don't you speak to me that way you fucked up bitch! Do you to me to kill or something!!"  
"Oh come on, you threat all the time I've yet to see you actually kill a person!"  
"That's because I don't want to waste my good energy on such a weakling, such as yourself!!"  
"Yea, please. Spare me Vegeta. I mean, really."  
  
Yamcha blinked with his eyes widened.  
  
"Uuh, Bulma just um. Calm down I mean, are you sure you want to get him mad?"  
  
Bulma and Vegeta both just yelled at the same time in unison.  
  
"Fuck off Yamcha!"  
  
Yamcha shut up and just sat there as the two kept going at each other.  
  
"Hey um, you guys. Why are you all yelling?"  
  
Kakurine blinked standing in the doorway. Her mid length black hair was tied back into a ponytail with a few strands hanging over her dark violet eyes. She wore some smug fitting blue jeans with fit to her form nicely. And a white tank top that had Capsule Corp across the front. Besides her tail hanging from the back, she looked pretty normal?  
  
"Hey! There ya go you look much better now! See you guys! Isn't she cute?"  
"Thanks, um I had to modify your pants though."  
"Oh I see, to small for ya huh? I know I'm a lil skinnier then you but it's ok."  
"Well actually, I was talking about putting a hole in the back for my tail. And well they are actually too big for me kinda. I think you are the one who needs to drop a few pounds, heifer puff."  
"What did you say!"  
"I put a hole in the back?"  
"No! About me! You called me fat!"  
"Well, I'm not going to lie to you."  
"You called me a heifer puff!! How rude!"  
"Well yea, you are a heifer with a blue puff on their head. Hence the name, heifer puff! Cute if I do say so myself."  
"Agh!! How dare you!"  
  
Vegeta was laughing like crazy seeing the two girls go at one another. Yamcha snickered some, he didn't really want to get on either of the girl's bad sides. Vegeta kept laughing and managed to stop himself enough to be able to stand up and say something.  
  
"Well, she is right. What did you do to your head anyway? Did you get shock therapy or something?!"  
"What! You too? Jeez! I swear I have no luck with aliens! Aaah!"  
  
Bulma stomped off into her house and slammed the door. Just as Yamcha was sure she was gone, he fell off his chair laughing.  
  
"Man! Kakurine! I never saw anyone go up against Bulma before! You got guts! Seriously!"  
"Well of course I do, how would I be living if I didn't have guts?"  
"Huh? No no no! I mean you got guts. Like you're brave and stuff. It's a saying here. Not literal."  
"Uh huh...well anyway. Vegeta I wanna go see my brother now. Let's go"  
"We can't just go and see Kakarot. First of all he's not even here. And second...I don't know where he is anyway. So we have to stay here for a while."  
"What! But I can't stay here with that heifer puff!! I'll go insane!!"  
"Well you can go insane along with me. Tough it out."  
'Sigh' "Guess I'll have to. But can we at least just leave for a while. I want to get to know this planet a lil more."  
"Why are you asking me? I don't know anything about this shit hole. Go with the human."  
"That Yamcha guy? No way, he's gross."  
"You're not going to leave me alone are you?"  
"Not on your life buddy, now let's go. Now!"  
  
Kakurine flew up into the sky and looked at Vegeta below her. He just mumbled something to himself and crossed his arms flying past her off towards the city and yelled back to her.  
  
"Fine, let's go! Jeez."  
"Coming! Hey wait up!"  
  
They both flew off into the city and landed on the sidewalk. They started walking around as Kakurine pointed out things that seemed a lil odd to her.  
  
"Oh hey what's that!"  
"Huh? I don't know. Why are you asking me?"  
"Cause you are the only one here. Let's go check it out!"  
"Do we have to? It's all...pink...in there."  
"So? It's got pretty stuff in there, and you'll blend right in!"  
"Shut up about that! Let's just get this over with..."  
'Hehe' "Yay!"  
  
They both walked into a shop that is something like a Victoria's Secret you would find in a mall. I dunno, I just thought it'd be funny to see Vegeta go underwear shopping? Come on, you think it's funny too, admit it. They both walked in, as a rush of girly perfume smell whacked them in the head almost making Vegeta's eyes water. Kakurine giggled happily and skipped in looking at things. Vegeta stood there feeling lost and just looked around with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Oh hey! This is pretty! What do you think Vegeta?"  
"Uh...yea. Pretty...sure."  
"Aw! Look at these! They got lil hearts on them!"  
"Um...ok."  
"Aah!! I want these!! They got the cutest little kitty cats on em!"  
  
Vegeta blinked and sweat dropped thinking 'For some reason I don't think I should be here...' He almost jumped through the roof when a woman just popped up from no where and smiled.  
  
"Hey! Can I help you sir? Are you looking for something?"  
"Huh? What uh... I was here with um...her."  
"Oh that's great! Is it your anniversary?"  
"What? No we are not even-"  
"How great! We got specials on matching bra and panty sets! Come with me sir."  
  
The weird sales lady walked off and Vegeta just followed her for some reason thinking 'Nope, I definitely should not be here.' Kakurine blinked and turned around with her arms full to show Vegeta what she had picked out and saw him walking away with some lady. She dropped her stuff and scurried behind him.  
  
"Hey, where are you goin?"  
"I dunno, this woman just came up to be saying something about anniversary or something. Now she's showing me stuff. What am I suppose to do?"  
  
The lady turned around and smiled seeing Kakurine behind Vegeta.  
  
"Ooh! Why hello there miss! I'm guessing you are the happy little couple aren't you?!"  
"Huh? Oh no we are not-"  
"Oh how splendid! You two are so cute! Let me guess, newlyweds?"  
"No we are not-"  
"Oh I thought so! You two look so l young and happy together. How sweet, best of luck to you two! But, like I was saying to your husband, we have the best deals on our matching sets."  
  
Vegeta and Kakurine both looked at each other thinking the same thing. 'This is going to be a long day...' They both snuck out quickly as the lady turned away for a second. They got outside on the sidewalk again and sighed in relief.  
  
"Are all humans like that, Vegeta?"  
"Sadly, yes."  
"Icky, how do you put up with it?"  
"I don't. I'm usually training now. It's what I do."  
"All the time?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because, it's just what I do. That's all."  
"Oh...well ok I guess."  
  
Kakurine looked over hearing someone yelling to her from across the street. Some guy, thinking he was hot stuff strutted over to her and put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Hey Babe, what's a hot lil thing like you doing around here huh."  
"Um...excuse me. What are you doing?"  
"I'm just trying to get to know ya sweet cheeks. So how about you get to know me and 'ahem' the back of my car huh?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Vegeta stood there and sorta raised a brow at the guy hitting on her. He crossed is arms, sorta jealous like. But hey, he always has his arms crossed so I can't really tell what's goin on with him.  
  
"So how about it sweetheart? And that cute little tail of yours."  
"My tail?"  
"Yea, or whatever that is."  
"So...you like my tail huh."  
  
The guy gave a stupid nod and a wink to her pushing his lips like he was giving her a kiss. Kakurine reached behind her grabbing his arm from around her and pulled him down to the ground on the sidewalk.  
  
"Aah! Hey girl what are you doing?! Chill!"  
"Chill? You perverted little freak! Don't mess with me!"  
  
She reached down quickly grabbing hold of his neck and lifted him up some walking to a parked car near by and hit his back against it looking up at him with a glare.  
  
"You like my tail so much...'heh'"  
  
She whipped out her tail and wrapped it around his neck tightly smirking up at him as she kept her dark violet eyes in a glare. Vegeta blinked and stood there not ever seeing her actually about to kill someone before. Sorta impressed, but then again. This was just a human, no real strength is needed to kill a human. The guy started turning blue as he gasped for air and kicked around franticly to get free. Each time he moved she held tighter and then heard a loud snap as she broke his neck. She let him go as he fell lifeless to the sidewalk.  
  
"There, shows you for trying to hit on me like that. You pervert."  
  
People stopped and stared at her for a moment and ran off screaming. Red and blue lights came up around the corner as her and Vegeta looks around.  
  
"Fuck! We gotta leave!"  
  
Vegeta yelled to her and grabbed her arms flying off in a rush.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this but, you can't do that!"  
"Huh?"  
"On Earth, people get mad when you kill someone! Don't do that!"  
"Oh...but you saw. He was hitting on me."  
"I know, I know. I wasn't saying you where wrong. Actually...I was laughing, he deserved that."  
  
Kakurine giggled as they both headed back to Capsule Corp.  



	5. Chapter Four

Surprise!  
  
That night at Capsule Corp...  
"Shut up!"  
"No, you shut up!"  
"No I told you to shut up!"  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
"Try and stop me!"  
  
Bulma and Kakurine where having it out in the living room. Kakurine had started bad mouthing Yamcha and Bulma was just not going to have that. Vegeta was on the couch, 'trying' to sleep but sadly was making no progress over the yelling.  
  
"I can say whatever I want!"  
"Agh! Shut up Yamcha is my boyfriend!"  
"Ha! You loser! That geek!"  
"Don't call him a geek!"  
"I just did!"  
  
Kakurine stuck her tongue out and put her hands on her hips as she swung her tail around behind her  
  
"Grrr!!"  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out back at her with an evil glare  
  
"Will you two both knock it off!!"  
  
The girls blinked and turned their heads looking at Vegeta sitting on the couch giving them both a glare back to them.  
  
"I'm trying to get some sleep if you don't mind! If your going to argue go somewhere else!"  
  
The girls gave him and look and parted ways. Bulma went upstairs in her room followed by a slamming door. Kakurine headed into the kitchen and started making a sandwich. Vegeta got up and went to the kitchen, also hungry and stood in the doorway leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.  
  
"What?"  
"Since you are already making one, make one for me too. I'm hungry."  
"Um...no. Make it yourself."  
  
Kakurine finished up and walked past him taking a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"It's not going to kill you to make your own sandwich, jeez."  
"Hmph."  
"Anyway, I guess I'll go to sleep now. I don't want to be all sleepy when I meet my brother in the morning."  
  
Kakurine finished her sandwich and laid on the couch pulling her blanket up and quickly went to sleep. Vegeta shrugged, he wasn't really that hungry anyway. He walked back and sat on the other couch and turned on the TV. He watched it for about a half-hour before getting bored as his head fell. He went to sleep still in his sitting up position.  
  
Next morning...  
"Hey you bum, get up all ready."  
  
Kakurine stood there having on some shorts and a tank top. Her hair was tied pack into a bun with a few strands hanging out of it. She poked Vegeta a few times as he tipped over from his sitting position onto his side now  
  
"Hey you, get up. C'mon. You lazy guy you."  
  
Vegeta mumbled and went to roll over but fell off the couch.  
  
"Aah! What the fuck!"  
'Hehe' "Now he's awake. Rise n' shine there bucko."  
'Heh' "Funny."  
"I know, aren't I though? Now get dressed I wanna go."  
"Go where?"  
"What! Don't act dumb! You promised to take me to see my brother today!! C'mon! Please?! Pretty please?"  
"Fine, fine. Whatever. Just stop whining."  
"Yay!"  
  
She skipped away as Vegeta went upstairs to get a shower. He came back down wearing the infamous pink shirt!!!! And some pants. He looked around knowing Kakurine should have been there waiting for him jumping around excitedly like she does.  
  
"Now where did that woman go?"  
  
He walked outside and looked around then saw her sorta just standing there. He walked out, closing the door behind him, and walked over to her. She turned her head quickly hearing someone come from behind. She blinked and saw Vegeta walking over and she turned her head away to hide her face which was red as she was blushing for some reason.  
  
"Are you ready to go now?"  
"Huh? Oh, yes! Let's go!"  
"Good."  
  
He lifted up and started flying off as she followed closely behind him.  
  
"It's off this way, now hurry up."  
"Hey I'm coming wait up."  
"Just t let you know before hand, I'm only staying for a short time. I can't stand Kakarot."  
"Why not?"  
"I just don't, all right."  
  
They flew for a while and came down in front of a house in the woods. Vegeta stood there and crossed his arms then looked over at her.  
  
"Well?"  
"What?"  
"Are you going in or not? You are the one who wanted to see him, not me."  
"But...I dunno what to say! You gotta do something."  
"I'm not doing anything, I promised to take you here nothing else."  
"Aw c'mon! What am I going to say? Oh hi I'm your long lost sister, remember me?"  
"That sounds fine to me."  
"You just don't care."  
"Right, I don't. Just get this over with."  
  
They both turned around when Chichi walked out after hearing people outside her house. She looked at Vegeta, knowing him being there was not good. But she wasn't sure about the girl, but if she's with Vegeta she can't be good."  
  
"What do you want?"  
"Silence woman, is Kakarot here or not?"  
"He just got back yesterday, typical him he came home around dinner time. Why?"  
  
Vegeta walked in past her followed by Kakurine who smiled at Chichi being nice.  
  
"Because, I have a surprise for him..."  
"Hey! I didn't invite you in!"  
"You want to stop me."  
"..."  
"That's what I though."  
  
Chichi made a face and yelled up the stairs to her husband  
  
"Goku! Vegeta's here! He says he has something for you!"  
  
Goku's face brightened as he appears at the top of the steps.  
  
"Really! A surprise for me?!"  
  
He ran down the steps like a lil kid during Christmas morning and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"So uh, what cha get me?"  
"See for your self, it's just something I found."  
  
Vegeta looked back over his shoulder at Kakurine hiding behind him. She blinked and shook her head feeling scared. Vegeta smirked and just side stepped over revealing her behind him.  
  
"Aah! Uh...uh...I'm um..."  
  
She blinked stuttering looking for words. She swung her tail some and looked up at Goku who tilted his head to the side a lil confused looking. Ya know that look he always has. He's always confused.  
  
"Oh, you came to show me your girlfriend?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes getting a sweat drop and snapped out of it.  
  
"She is not! Kakarot this is your sister!"  
"Sister?"  
"Yes, sister. This is Kakurine."  
  
She put her head down some and giggled looking back up at Goku and waved kinda after being introduced.  
  
'Hehe' "Um, Hiya!"  
"Wow, I got a sister. This is wild!"  
  
  



End file.
